Synced
by 3MPR3SS
Summary: He's known it from the beginning, they were meant for each other. Naruto gets Sasuke to believe his theory about love and synced heartbeats..turns out, it is true. One-shot, SasuSaku. I really suck at summaries! But please read and tell me what you think about it :)


**Author's Note:** Okay so this story, literally popped up outta nowhere. No plot nothing, but I found it cute. It's pretty short though. :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy

* * *

She was sitting on the branch of a tree, the moon light caressed her face as she looked up at the stars.

Below her everybody lay on sleeping bags, Naruto cuddling Hinata, Ino digging her face into Sai's back. Bushy brows was shadow boxing, Tenten face flat on her sleeping bag, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Shino sat around the fire rosting marshmallows.

And he was laying on his back, staring up at the millions of stars scattered all over the dark blue sky.

"Pretty huh?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy beside him.

Sasuke's eyes moved to him in a questionin manner.

"You're awake.." he said plainly.

"Yeah, I was just closing my eyes so I could concentrate on her heart beat," Naruto smiled. "We're synced," Sasuke's gaze went back up into the sky.

"What do you mean?" He asked boredly.

"I believe when people's hearts beat in the same motion, or when they're synced.." he pulled Hinata closer with his hand around her. "They're meant for each other.."

* * *

**Flashback**

Sasuke knitted his thin brows, he was in between grimacing and looking frightened. What was she..Sakura rolled over in her sleep, placing an arm on his chest. He gently picked up her arm and placed it beside her.

His eyes were focused on her, watching her sleep, in case she did another move similar to what she'd done earlier.

He couldn't blame her though, she was asleep, her body was just unconciously looking for a comfortable position.

The girl shivered making him react, his hands moved on their own and pulled her closer.

As he closed his eyes, about to doze off, he felt their hearts were.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

He smirked at the memory," what if they're together and they're not synced?"

"It won't work out," the blond said, "are you having doubts?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't pretend," Naruto beamed at him. "Everytime you speak about Sakura-chan, you have that smirk on. I mean you always smirk but this is different, it's just..different."

"Idiot," the Uchiha turned away, to hide his slightly coloured cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto cheeked.

"Go to sleep, you'll wake Hinata up," he said trying to sound normal.

He heard Naruto mutter something along the lines of, '..living in denial.'

A sleeping bag landed on the mat beside him, his face returned to normal. He looked up to see her, she sat down, he stared at her back, she'd become quite curvy since the last time he'd seen her this close and still.

After taking off her shoes, she lay down on her sleeping bag, face up.

Her eyes moved to her left, she saw Ino and Sai, to her right, she was met by dark onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"Go to sleep," he turned his back towards her, now facing Naruto again.

The girl stared sadly at his back view, she closed her eyes and let silence heal the pain. After half an hour, she felt him shift around to face her again but didn't bother to open her eyes. The night got colder and everybody was in bed. She shivered then screwed her eyes shut.

He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer against his chest, it was all just instinct.

Her eyes opened, she was met by the nook of his neck as her breath brushed against his collar bone. She couldn't hold back the blush all over her face. She simply smiled and closed her eyes once again.

"I know you're awake," he mumbled over her head.

"Hm," she chuckled.

"Synced..." he smirked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, sleep, it's cold," he said as they both pulled closer and lay there.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** Please review and tell me if you liked it, thanks! ^^ And sorry about my ugly English, I'm 13 and I see a lot of kids my age better than me in writing..but oh well..English isn't my primary language. :p


End file.
